paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flatbeds of Fear
When a new pup named salty comes he tells a scary tale Cast: Jay Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Blizzard Salty Katie (cameo) Cali (cameo) Chase (in a scared voice): Flatbeds of Fear It was a dark stormy night at the lookout Jay: ohh I'm scared Marshall: why? Jay: cause He turns around Jay: THE HASH SLANGING SLASHER! Chase: that's just a tale Jay shakes his head Jay: no no Chase it's true Chase: Yeah sure Skye: maybe he's right Chase: no way Just then they hear a knock Chase screams Jay: really They go to the door They see a pup They open it Jay: who are you ?????: hello maites I'm salty Rubble: hello Salty: this place is cool Salty walks inside Jay: uhhh Chase: well then They follow salty Salty: nice place Rocky: so salty where do u live Salty: no where The pups gasp Zuma: you have no home? Salty: dats right Jay: wow Marshall: you can stay here for a bit Salty: thanks matie Jay: uhh oh Chase: what? Jay: forgot to close the door Jay runs down Jay: huh He sees another pup Blizzard: what? Jay: nothing They walk back up Rocky: blizzard! Blizzard: Rocky! Jay: you know each other Chase: yep Jay: oh Salty: I got a tale of a haunted island Chase: oh tell us Salty: one night not so long ago a pup named Mason was in a mansion at a island and a flatbed GOT HIM! Jay: AHHHH Everyone looks at Jay Jay: sorreh Salty: wow Chase: let's sleep They get in their sleeping bags Chase: nighty night guys Pups: good night They wake up except Jay Chase: let's play a trick on Jay Skye: like how Rubble: the flatbed trick Rocky: ok Chase: let's go salty hide Chase: JAY WAKE UP! Jay wakes up Jay: what? Rubble: saltys missing Jay: okay? Skye: we need to find him They walking Rubble: HELP! Chase: RUBBLE! Rubble hides in the elevator Rubble: hehehe The lights are off They walk to the balcony Zuma&Marshall: GUYS!! Chase: Zuma! Skye: Marshall! Jay: oh no! Blizzard: oh nooooo Chase: blizzard! Marshall and zuma hide on the roof Blizzard hides under a table Chase Skye Rocky and Jay go down to Ryders garage Rocky: GUYS! Chase: ROCKY! Jay: AHHHH THIS IS SCARY Chase: NO! Skye: Chase! Then Skye disappears Jay: oh no Jay opens the garage Runs to the right front of the lookout Jay: oh no! He goes in the elevator Rubble laughs Jay: huh? Rubble: hi They get to the top All the pups are there Jay: guys? Pups: tricked you! Jay: not funny The pups Laugh Chase: that for the joke Jay: I'm sorry I won't do it again Chase: good Everyone laughs Chase: happy ending Ending theme Marshall: that was fun Jay: no Chase: you're just upset Jay nods The end Jay jumps out if the h Jay: don't tell scary stories that might scare you're friends Chase jumps out of the e Chase: and always think before saying Chase&Jay: bye! It ends with then smiling at each other The screen slowly fades to black Cameos: When Jay was running in the front of the lookout you could see Katie walking cali Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon